He Said Now
by CitiKitti
Summary: Originally written for a title challenge. It's not exactly fluff, but... well, it does get fuzzy...


_For Title Challenge on The Restricted Section_

_Author: CitiKitti_

_Pairing : SB/RL_

_Time: MWPP at Hogwarts_

_Warnings: Slash. _

_Rating: Um, strong PG-13? for language and situations. Not too terribly graphic though._

_Disclaimers: The characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. I've just borrowed them, but I promise to put them away when I'm done playing._

HE SAID NOW 

Granted, it was a bit awkward with both James and Peter looking on, but Sirius found he didn't really mind Remus pinning him to the floor one bit.

"Now..." Sirius began, but Remus quickly shushed him by clapping one hand over Sirius's open mouth.

"Hmm..." Remus interrupted him. "_Now_... interesting choice of words. _Now_ what? Hmm, Siri?" Keeping Sirius pinned beneath him, Remus settled into a slightly more comfortable sitting position.

_Ye gods_, Sirius thought_. Does he have to sit right there?_

"Or," Remus continued, "is it a code? Do those letters stand for something? Let's see..." He shifted slightly atop the other boy.

Sirius tried with debatable success to stifle a groan.

"Never On Wednesday?" Remus asked dryly. He leaned forward suddenly and bit Sirius's earlobe very slightly. "How about No Ordinary Wizards?"

"Get off me, you git!" Sirius grumbled, squirming free. "How 'bout Nauseatingly Obnoxious Werewolves?"

James cleared his throat. "Er... D'you guys want us to leave? Maybe you'd like to be alone for this?"

"I should bloody well think not!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself into an armchair.

Remus dusted himself off, grinning from ear to ear. "I think it's safe to say I win that round."

"Did _not_!" roared Sirius. "I wasn't embarrassed! The dare was to embarrass each other, which I _clearly_ wasn't!"

"Oh, yes, _very_ clearly," Remus agreed, eyes twinkling.

"Wrong in one, mate," James piped up cheerfully. "You looked pretty embarrassed to me."

"I know I certainly was," Peter added, his ears still a bit pink.

"Well," said Remus. "There you have it. So – who's next? Peter?"

"_Yes_!" Sirius and James chimed together.

"So, Pete," James asks, "did you or did you not shag that cute little blonde Hufflepuff we saw you with last week?"

"The one that keeps putting those funny lacy bits in her hair," Remus added.

"And those huge – "

"Alright, now, Siri. No need for rude gestures."

"Just trying to jog his memory, Re."

Peter opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. "Er..." The other Marauders crowed with laughter.

"No use denying it," James added. "We saw it all on the Map."

"Popular place, isn't it, behind Greenhouse Three?"

"You ought to know, Siri," laughed James. "You take all your dates there, don't you?"

"I don't!"

"_You do_!" chorused three voices.

"Sod you all," Sirius grumbled, making a mental note to find a new place for impromptu snogging sessions.

"Re!"

No answer from the drawn bed curtains.

"Moony!"

In the darkened room, Sirius could hear the slight whistling snore that identified Peter, and the occasional mumble from James's bed – something about Snitches and Bludgers tonight – as he murmured in his sleep. From Remus's bed came absolutely no sound; presumably he slept as well.

Sirius, however, was wide awake.

Groping around the floor by his bed, he balled up a discarded sock and threw it in the general direction of Remus's head.

A muffled exclamation told him his aim had been true.

"Re, are you sleeping?"

"... yes?"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! And so are you! And... _eww_, _Padfoot_! You threw one of your mouldy old socks at me?"

Sirius clambered out of his own bed and into Remus's.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Remus hissed, snugging the sheets around himself.

"I have to talk to you."

Remus sighed. "Alright. Talk."

"Not here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Well, Re, it's your bed..."

"Yes, it is," said Remus pointedly, "and you're still sitting on it."

"Just come down to the common room, okay?" And Sirius was gone.

Grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like the threat of an Unforgivable curse, Remus threw back the blankets and followed his friend downstairs.

Sirius was waiting for him, curled up in a plump armchair in front of the low fire. His black hair was as unruly as James's from tossing and turning, but his eyes were bright and wide awake, the firelight dancing in them.

"Ok," said Remus, not bothering to stifle a yawn. "I'm here. Now tell me _why_ I'm here so I can go back to bed. Some of us like to sleep at night, y'know."

"The game."

"The game?"

"The game. Why'd you... you know..."

"Siri," Remus yawned, "I'm so tired that I barely know my own name right now."

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"That's your name."

"I – _what_? Oh, that's it, I'm going back to bed."

"No!" Sirius leapt out of the chair and scrambled around to block Remus from the stairs. "Why'd you sit on me, I mean? You know, where you did."

"Well," said Remus thoughtfully, "the point was to embarrass each other creatively, wasn't it? And it did work."

Sirius glanced at the floor, shuffled his feet. "Er.. what about that _now_ stuff? Asking me if the letters stood for something?"

Remus grinned. "Absolutely no reason at all – except to see you squirm. Which, by the way, you did admirably."

"And biting my ear?"

"Oh that? Well... er..." Remus's voice trailed off. "It just seemed to be the best way to... um..."

"Best way to what?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"_This_," growled Remus, pouncing on his friend and knocking him to the ground. Before Sirius could protest (which didn't seem too likely, anyway), Remus kissed him. On the lips. Hard.

"Wow."

Remus laughed. "Wow? _Wow_? That's your whole comment?"

Sirius snorted. "You've really got a thing for straddling me today, don't you? Hey, Re, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

"I don't hear you complaining about it."

Sirius thought for a moment. "Nope, no complaints. So... what now?"

"Now..." said Re, his voice husky. Lazily he traced a finger along Sirius's cheekbones, "I kiss you very thoroughly. That's what you'd like, isn't it? For me to kiss you very, _very_ thoroughly?"

"Mm-hmm..."

And Remus proved to be a man of his word.

Much later, they come up for air.

"We've been down here for ages, Re. We should go back upstairs."

"Mmph."

"Re, we can't stay in the Gryffindor common room like this. Someone will find us."

"Mmph."

"Re, do you really want James or Peter to walk in here and see us like this?"

"Like what?"

"Snogging each other senseless, and while I'm at it, what have you done with my trousers?"

"Who needs trousers?" Remus said naughtily. "I, for one, prefer you without. Now, kiss me some more."

"Ah, Re, you bloody prat," Sirius said affectionately, rearranging himself against his friend. "What took you so long to notice me?"

Remus smiled, interlacing his fingers through Sirius's. "I always noticed you, Siri. Just had to get up the nerve." He paused for a moment. "Apparently, though, I could have always found you behind Greenhouse Three."

Sirius smacked Remus's shoulder lightly. "Git. I had to do _something_ to keep my mind off you."

"Very admirable of you."

"You know," said Sirius after a moment, "it's really too bad there's no OWL for snogging. You'd get an E for sure."

"Really? Do I 'exceed expectations' so well, then?"

"Especially since I wasn't expecting it."

"Mmm... Expect it often, Siri."

"I intend to," Sirius assured him. "Like right now."

"Now?"

"Right now."

"Mmm... _Now_, he says. That's my new favourite word, I think," murmured Remus against his lover's lips, making Sirius, for once, uncharacteristically quiet.

end


End file.
